Perception Who
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: There's something strange going on in Chicago. Daniel thinks he's truly lost his grasp on reality. But he's not alone, Kate is seeing unexplainable thins as well. Then the bodies start dropping. Daniel and Kate team up with a trio of time travelers to solve the mystery and save the world. Rated T to be safe Pieretti Amy/Rory


**Perception Who**

**Prologue: A Simple Handshake**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Perception or Doctor Who. Don't sue me, I have no source of income. **

**A/N: Sorry about the lame title, I couldn't think of anything else to call this. Hope you like it and please review. **

"Doctor Daniel Pierce," a young man in a Bowie ran up to Daniel, grabbed his hand in both of his and shook it enthusiastically "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Daniel had just finished grading a stack of term papers and had come outside for some fresh air. He was in no mood to be accosted by anyone, admirer or not, hallucination or not. Still he forced a smile "Good to meet you Mr..." he couldn't place the face to a name. He didn't recall seeing the oddly dressed young man on the CLMU campus before. More evidence to support the hallucination theory.

"Smith," the young man, who spoke with a British accent, responded "John Smith."

Daniel nearly burst out laughing "Usually my hallucinations are a lot more inventive with their names," he remarked "Those term papers must have exhausted my brain more than I thought."

"Ah," the young man nodded "You believe I am a schizophrenic hallucination. That doesn't surprise me but I didn't think my name would be what did it."

"Why are you here?" Daniel asked point blank,

"Just wanted to drop by and introduce myself," the man grinned "I'll be on my way then," he was about to leave when something occurred to him "Oh and next time we meet, I'm not gonna know who you are but that's time travel's fault, not yours so don't blame yourself."

Daniel stared disbelievingly at the man.

"Oh," the odd man continued "And Rory said to tell Max to buy vinegar next month."

"Just go away," Daniel muttered, waving the man away.

"Just one more thing," what Daniel believed to be the latest hallucination to plague him persisted "I'm not offended about you thinking I'm not real. I don't mind. But it may take me a bit to understand next time," he reached out and shook Daniel's hand again "A true pleasure," the man departed.

Daniel shook his head and turned to head back to his office. Even for him that was a strange one.

Meanwhile the odd man in the bowtie met up with his companions. The redheaded young woman waved him over to the table where she and her husband were enjoying lunch.

"You're sure Daniel won't see us here?" Rory questioned as the Doctor took a seat.

"Fairly," the Doctor replied before taking a bite of his hotdog.

"And no one saw you talking to him?" Amy asked.

"It didn't appear so," the Doctor replied through a mouthful of food.

"It doesn't feel right," Rory observed.

"There was no way around it," Amy said sympathetically "A month from now he'll run into us and one of the few things that's gonna keep him sane is this first meeting. It will also save his life."

"Speaking of predestined meetings," the Doctor subtly alerted the group to Agent Kate Moretti's arrival "You're up Amy."

Amy took a deep breath and rose from her seat. The Doctor and Rory watched as Amy, armed with a stack of text books and binders, deliberately stepped into the path of the FBI agent. The chagrined agent who had been carrying two hot beverages, one in each hand, bent to help Amy retrieve the school supplies.

"So sorry," Amy cried "I must not have been paying attention. I didn't even see you."

"That's alright," Kate said as she retrieved a neuroscience textbook from the ground "Oh," she murmured as she stared at the coffee and tea soaked pages "That's not good."

"I'll give it a good blast with my hair dryer," Amy played down the damage "Most of it's still legible."

Kate flipped through the drenched pages "Your taking Doctor Pierce's course?"

"Yeah," Amy smiled "Hey I'm really sorry about your drinks. Let me buy you replacements."

Kate shook her head "That's alright. I've had more than enough coffee today already."

"Are you meeting someone?" Amy inquired, eyeing the two cups.

Kate blushed a tiny bit "Yeah and I should probably get going."

"Well, sorry again about bumping into you," Amy said, holding out a hand "It was nice meeting you-"

"Kate," the FBI agent took Amy's hand and shook it "And likewise-"

"Amy," the redhead smiled. She started to walk away. Over her shoulder she called "Tell Doctor Pierce I said hi."

Kate was left in an utter state of confusion. She hadn't told Amy who she was meeting.

Amy took a circuitous route back to where the Doctor and Rory were waiting "Well?" She asked as she sat down "How'd I do?"

"Magnificently Pond," the Doctor assured her as he took the soaked textbook from the bottom of Amy's pile. He blotted it with a handful of napkins before putting it in one of his inner coat pockets "Shall we be off?" he asked and then without waiting for a response "Come along Ponds."

The trio departed, each very much aware that though the adventure was ending for them, it had only just begun for Daniel Pierce and his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh," Kate recollected hours later a few hours later after they had caught the perpetrator of the murder that Kate had come to the university earier to enlist Daniel's help on "I ran into one of your students today. I mean literally ran into," she laughed "She said to say hi."

"Is that the reason for the coffee stain on the cuff of your pants?" Daniel inquired. He'd been meaning to ask her about it all day but every time he'd thought to ask about it a new lead had popped up in the case.

Kate looked down at the stain. She really hadn't noticed it before. She nodded "Yeah, neither of us were Really paying attention," she held back the detail about her being distracted by trying to picture Daniel's face when she told him the odd details of the case. "Nice girl, Amy."

Daniel stared blankly at Kate in response to the name. "I don't know any Amy but you know I don't know all my students' names."

Kate smirked, Daniel barely knew the names of any of his students "Redhead, Scottish accent."

Daniel continued to stare in confusion "None of my students has a Scottish accent and the only redhead that I can think of is a guy."

It was Kate's turn to appear dumbfounded "Than who did I talk to?"


End file.
